


All my life I have loved you. And You. And You.

by MissOlineaux



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: BDSM, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fuji being the best friend they need, Getting Together, Grown ups, Kink Exploration, M/M, Married Life, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOlineaux/pseuds/MissOlineaux
Summary: Atobe and Tezuka have been married for five years now, when Tezuka discovers he's missing something. Everything spirals down from there and their lives will become intertwined with those of their rivals from their youth, Sanada and Yukimura.After all, they're all missing something they can only find in eachother.Atobe Keigo, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Sanada Genichirou and Yukimura Seiichi on their journey to discover themselves and eachother.Old friendships, rivalries and relationships resurface and transform in a love stronger than time itself.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Sanada Genichirou, Atobe Keigo/Sanada Genichirou/Tezuka Kunimitsu/Yukimura Seiichi, Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Atobe Keigo/Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi, Tezuka Kunimitsu/Yukimura Seiichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Asking for Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puffcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffcat/gifts).



> I don't know how far I'll take this. But I hope you enjoy it ^^
> 
> — To PuffCat, who hyped me up about this four enough for me to write a fic.

"How do you tell your husband that you want to fuck someone else?"

THAT was certainly NOT what Fuji expected to hear at 3am in the morning on a Wednesday night. Especially not from his best friend's lips.

He looked him up and down, searching for any trace of signs of inebriation. Once he found none, he knew that his friend was, indeed, completely serious. Well then.

The brunette got away from the doorstep letting Tezuka inside his little appartment. It was clean, since he rarely spent time on it, always out on search of little hidden treasures for his pictures. It was only luck, really, that allowed Tezuka to find him at home on that particular night, since he hadn't bothered calling in advance. That said a lot about how urgent this matter was to him, as the stoic boy was not one to usually do things without planning beforehand.

"Sit down, I need coffee for this conversation."

He said once the other had made his way past the entrance and into the living room.

Fuji went into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine, opening a small compartment where he placed a pinkish capsule. He closed the lid and pressed another button. Warm coffee starting to pour into a cup that was always there, waiting. Oh the pleasure of adding a capsule and having a coffee ready in half a minute.

He made two cups of coffee, leaving Tezuka's as it came, dark and strong and bitter and then filling his own cup to the brim with cold milk and two spoonfuls of cacao powder. The only reason he didn't add a shot of whiskey to said coffee was because he felt this was going to be quite an important conversation for his friend. Tezuka wasn't the type to ask for advice on topics unimportant to him. Even less so on unimportant topics when they were about the sensitive subject of sex —Apparently to his friend it counted as a sensitive topic—. Also, cocoa powder and whiskey didn't mix well on the stomach.

He went back to the living room, where Tezuka was waiting, hands on his knees and slightly bent forward, sitting on the huge white sofa. He placed both cups on the small glass table in front of it, decorated with fake carnations, and sat on a chair across him. He didn't bring sugar.

He took a sip of his cup and waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.

"I don't want to cheat on him"

Well, that was a start.

"I love him. I love him more than anything, Fuji. I do."

He knew.

"But I feel that's not enough. Like there's this desire I'm trying to suppress day by day and it's getting harder every time. I've always prided myself on having full control over my actions and emotions. But what's that worth when I fail where it matters the most?"

He took another sip of the coffee. Waited a solid minute to see if he'd add anything else and then placed his cup back on the table soundlessly.

"Alright. I'm going to make you a couple of questions and I need you to be as honest as possible. First, why do you want to have sex with someone else? Second, is there someone you had in mind? Third, does he know?"

He enumerated the questions by raising his fingers slowly. If he wanted to help he needed to put some sense into the situation. He spoke in his usual calm demeanor, subtle smile always on his lips. Tezuka didn't take as long to reply this time.

"I want something... in bed, he can't give me. I don't have anyone in mind... and he doesn't know... Yet. I want to talk this with him. I just don't know how."

He drank the remains of his coffee.

"What do you mean by something he can't give you? Would you like to try it with a woman or...?"

Tezuka denied with a motion of his head letting out a soft sigh, that was all the emotion he had shown so far. He was in clear distress, only it wasn't clear at all. For anyone looking from outside they could have as well been talking about the weather. But of course, Fuji knew. It had taken him year of being his best friend and confidante, but he had managed to catch the small glimpses of emotion through the thin thin breaches in his stoic mask.

"I... Atobe is a wonderful lover, considerate and he doesn't mind trying things. Most of the things we've tried have been his idea and he is... Quite imaginative. But when I'm with him it's always a give and take. And there's nothing wrong with that, except, there is, I guess. Sometimes I want to just... Submit. I don't want to fake to battle for dominance. I don't want sex to be a match. I want... I want... Fuck, I want to be slammed against a wall and tied up and fucked senseless. Okay?"

And it was quite impressive, really, that, even with how strongly he felt about it, emotion only filtered through his voice at the end. Then again, it was precisely that subtle display of emotion, the clear need to get that out of his system that told Fuji just how serious he was about it and how much he needed it.

He could understand it, in some way. Atobe was hardly what you'd call someone "Vainilla", but he was far from the dominant lover Tezuka was apparently looking for. If he had to guess, Fuji would say that the self-aclaimed King was more leaning towards the submissive side when it came to sex. Not that he had any real foundations, of course, but he had good eye for this sort of things.

"If it's frustrating you that much, I think it's better if you just tell him straight on. Listen, I know that it might sound like a dangerous thing to do. But Atobe is quite forward, and open minded. If he says no, you can worry about it some more, but I'm sure you'll work it out. He adores you, Tezuka, that's not news. But if he says yes, you'll have worried for nothing. And who knows, he might even be into sharing. In any case, I highly doubt he'd let his husband's needs go unacknowledged. Talk to him, and sort it out. You know he is quite an unpredictable person after all. But not irrational."

Tezuka didn't say anything for a while, clearly thinking about his words. Asking him outright was a risky move. But it was true that with Atobe it was probably for the best to be straightforward.

After what could have been minutes or half an hour of silence, Tezuka gluped down his coffee. It was cold already, and bitter. He didn't care.

He stood up and nooded at Fuji.

"I will do so. You're right. Thank you for the advice."

The boy nodded back, his soft smile ever present on his lips. Before adding, as a second thought:

"If you don't mind another advice... I could suggest someone to help you get into this world of dominance and submission."

And the name that came should have probably surprised him more than anything. He tried not to think too much on what it meant —the beat his heart skipped in anticipation to the thought of him— on his way back home.

The sun had already started to rise.


	2. Not as planned (but just as good)

"You want Sanada to fuck you?!"

That... Was most certainly NOT going as planned. Atobe had been quite calm, really, and even open to the thought. That was, until he added that last bit.

"That's not what I meant. If Sanada is such a sore spot for you it doesn't have to be HIM. It's just..."

He had known they had been fierce rivals during their teens. But he had certainly not expected such an outslash. As soon as he had bursted, though, Atobe seemed to calm down again, taking a deep breath.

His husband, was now looking at him with an arched brow, waiting for him to go on. Clearly not happy, yet not completely outraged as he had seemed moments ago.

They were on the bedroom, after a round of quite intense sex, when Tezuka had decided to tell him that he wanted to try new things. Those new things involving ropes and leather and being pinned down against a wall and choked by someone who knew how to do it.

And all had been fine up till that point. Atobe had looked amused more than anything, apparently not against experimenting a bit. He had even suggested to get a professional to help them with it, in order to avoid hurting him or any bad experiences.

And then, everything went down, when Tezuka told him there was someone they knew who, according to Fuji, was quite knowledgeable on the subject. Well, to be fair, that wasn't when it went down. It was at the:

"You might remember him from the tennis circuit during highschool. Sanada Genichirou?"

Yes. THAT had been when he had snapped. His face had been a work of art, really. Going from a subtle tilt of the head, to a soft frown, to eye-widening, to pure outrage. As if he had just been told that he wouldn't be able to wear purple the rest of his life.

And yet, there he was. Not leaving, not ranting at him, not saying a thousand of things one could have expected at this point. No. He was there, sitting on the bed with his back against the wall, still waiting for Tezuka to add something.

"It's just... I'd like it to be someone I can trust. Someone who will actually care about our pleasure and not just whether we pay them or not. But it doesn't have to be him if you're not comfortable with that."

Atobe though he deserved an award to the best self-restraint ever for how well he was enduring this conversation, really. His small outburst set aside. Though probably the fact that he was willing to have this conversation in the first place already awarded him the Most-undertanding-husband award or something of the sort.

"You are the rational of the two, Tezuka. I'm sure you have your reasons. And I'm sure you are right. Sanada is, if he hasn't changed, too honorable to not care about someone he... Has sex with. And he is a good choice. Strong, Reliable, Discreet and we can trust him to not use his power against you in any undesirable ways once you are tied up."

Which, even though he hated to admit it, was very much a possibility if they posted an add online asking for someone to fuck his husband. Which was pretty much the idea he had had. But...

"There's a but in there. Isn't it?"

Well, clearly Atobe wasn't the only one with an Insight. Or maybe five years of marriage were long enough for Tezuka to know when something didn't quite add up.

"But I don't know how I feel about my husband being fucked by my ex, honestly."

Right.

Wait.

"What?"

It took him a life of being an stoic boy to not show how much that shocked him. Atobe knew, anyways. He was Atobe after all.

"You..." He sighed "Everyone knew. We were a thing, during Senbatsu. Then Yukimura got out from the hospital and... don't misunderstand me, I was somewhat glad that he was fine, I have nothing against him, not really. But I knew what we had, whatever it was, wouldn't last. Not when Yukimura needed him by his side. So I decided to call it quits before we broke up in bad terms. If it can even be called that. We weren't dating, not really. Just fooling around."

"But you wanted more"

It wasn't a question.

"We both did. But he wouldn't ask, and I was too young to swallow my pride and ask him myself. I guess we both were. Not that it matters now, of course."

With a subtle sigh his lips curled softly into a smile as he reached out to brush a strand of hair behind Tezuka's ear.

"I have you. And whatever I felt for him it's long gone. It's just... Ore-sama was quite shocked you'd consider him as your first option. I thought you knew about that."

Not that he had thought there was any malice after his husband's proposal, of course. But it had seemed as something of bad taste, to ask his husband if he could screw his ex. Now that he thought about it, though, he might have reacted a bit too harshly.

He thought about it during half a minute before his mind reached an agreable solution:

"Let's compromise. We try to look for someone. Have a couple of dates. If they don't convince one of us, it's a no. If after ten dates we don't get someone we like, we try asking him. But. Same as with everyone else. We have a date. If we feel it's not going to work, it's a no. And Ore-sama promises to keep the past where it should stay. As of he was just another candidate. Alright?"

And really, how could Tezuka complain when he clearly had the best husband in the world?


	3. The beginning of a storm

He hadn't had high expectations, really, but that had been plain horrible. They had had more than ten dates in the end, some of the men getting a second one. They went as far as inviting one in particular to their house, but it just didn't quite fit. Call it a hunch. And Tezuka wanted to be sure that he could fully trust the person he chose in the end just as much as Atobe wished for anything but the best for his husband.

So a whole month later, after quite a lot of unsuccessful dates, he decided to take matters into his own hands. It was time to ask for Sanada's help, like it or not.

They were both sitting on the living room's couch, Tezuka settled on his lap and leaning against his shoulder, nuzzling his neck affectionately, to show that he was there. He was with him. Atobe placed one of his phones, the one he used for extra-work business, on the table, turning on the speaker so they both could hear, and his fingers pressed a number he hadn't dialed since ten years ago but which they remembered as clearly as a sunny day. He half expected that there would be no one at the other side of the line. It wouldn't have been surprising if he had changed his phone number or something of the sort in that time. But at the third beep, a soft voice answered back, not one they had been expecting, but not surprising either. The man at the other end of the line didn't bother hiding the surprise in his voice:

"Atobe Keigo?"

"Yukimura, long time."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sanada was shifting uncomfortably on their couch, and it was already a miracle that he managed to make it past Atobe's door. Though Atobe had to admit that he wasn't faring much better trying to hide his discomfort at the situation, hands gripped tightly around a steaming hot tea cup. And Tezuka was, plainly put, horrible at social interactions. And way more nervous than his face gave away. So it was Yukimura's task to break the awkwardness ice wall that had apparently settled around each of them. He poured himself and Sanada another cup of tea, having already finished the first in the middle of all the silence and placed his hand over his husband's to break him from the discomfort clearly around him. It worked a bit, but not as much as he would have liked. Even so, he'd settle with that for now.

"Well" he started "I must confess that this invitation has been quite surprising to both of us, but most certainly not unwanted. I heard you retired from professional tennis last year, is that right?"

Yukimura looked at Tezuka with a soft smile, genuinely interested and without a trace of malice on his voice. He himself had only spent five years on the circuit before going to France to study floral design for three years.

That was an easy question to answer.

"Yes. I guess I should have expected having to retire early with how reckless I was about my injuries. Most professionals retire around their thirties. I retired at 24, so not excesively early all things considered. But I feel I already gave all I had to give back then. Now I work part-time teaching future tennis stars."

As an afterthought he added:

"Atobe majored in business development two years ago, he's head of the family business now."

Apparently being mentioned broke Atobe out of his thoughts. As he actually looked up from his cup to Tezuka, as if just waking up from a dream.

"Ah, right. Though that was hardly unexpected, Ore-sama had always known my prowess wasn't only applicable on the tennis circuit. There's a lot to be said about having my Insight inside the business field."

Yukimura chuckled lightly, easing off a bit of the tension. Indeed, everyone had pretty much though of Atobe as the heir of his father's "kingdom" and it wasn't surprising. It was only the fact that he didn't actually develop on that that gave away how stressed he was feeling. Anyone who knew the king could tell that he l o v e d talking about himself and his accomplishments. But no-one commented on that.

"I work as a designer, garden designer, though I also make floral arrangements and that sort of thing. Sanada is..."

He left it in the air and looked at his husband, a proud smile on his lips, waiting for him to finish the sentence. He knew that was a safe topic, and would probably make him feel more at ease.

"The newly appointed head deputy of the police department in Kanagawa. Since last week. I mostly manage the radio and give orders around, but... I'm proud."

And effectively, any remains of tension he could have had seemingly vanished as he spoke. The way his eyes lit up with pride had Atobe and Tezuka both feeling glad that they had been there to see it. If only to see an old friend being as happy as he looked like right now, all the discomfort would have been worth it.

"But tell us, why did you ask us to come? Last time we saw you was on your wedding, and we didn't get to talk back then"

Yukimura spoke, now more at ease since apparently his husband wasn't on the verge of running away from there. Which was exactly what had happened during their wedding, not that they would mention that, of course.

And as if a switch had been pushed, they went back into tense mode. Seiichi had to use all his self-restraint not to sigh and roll his eyes. At this rate they wouldn't get anywhere before night came and they had to leave.

It was Tezuka who spoke first, hand grasped around Atobe's tightly.

"We wanted to ask for a favour"

Silence from all parts invited him to go on.

"I've been... Talking to Fuji lately. And he recommended you, well, he recommended Sanada to solve a certain... Ah... Problem, to put it somehow, we have."

Silence again, though now Seiichi was looking at him with clear amusement, already knowing where this was headed. He knew Fuji pretty well, after all. Sanada, though, was not expecting the next words that came out of Tezuka's lips.

"He said you... Share, sometimes? That he has... Other lovers?"

Everything in his voice was perfectly respectful. And though he struggled a bit with finding the appropriate words, none of the anxiety he was feeling really reached his words.

There was a moment of silence, which seemed eternal in which Sanada tried not to scream and Yukimura tried not to burst out laughing at the clear reaction from his partner. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sanada won him to it, surprisingly.

"We don't share. I don't take lovers. That's not how it is."

His voice was now firm, with a sharp edge to it, and his hand also gripped his husband's tightly, though whether to reassure him or to help restrain himself that wasn't clear. But he didn't shout. That had to count as points for self-restraint, right?

Seiichi placed a concealing hand on his shoulder, before placing the tea cup, now empty, over the table. A hinted-but-also-completely-on-display smile gracing his lips. It made it quite clear who was the more open about such topics. And yet...

"Now Genichirou, no need to get all defensive. I'm sure they didn't imply anything."

The sharpness in his voice was well masked, and it was only Atobe's insight that allowed him to see through it.

"But as he said, it's not exactly that, what we do. As I'm quite sure that you wouldn't have come to us if just anyone worked for you. We are very exclusive, despite everything. And... We take lovers with uhm... Peculiar needs. As you probably know."

Tezuka nodded slowly, his demeanor as serious as always. Of course he knew, but he needed some sort of confirmation. A way of knowing that THEY were exactly what he was looking for.

"We are quite exclusive as well, to mean we haven't accepted anyone... Yet. I also have peculiar tastes, if you want to call it that, that's why Fuji directed me to you. I don't want just anyone. I need someone I can fully trust for this. And as much as we may have grow appart I have always known Sanada to be a honorable man."

Yukimura nodded along, but allowed Sanada to be the one directing the conversation from there. If he had been against the proposal he would have already said so plainly, so his husband knew that he had freeway to accept it or deny it as he saw fit.

"Do you know what it means to be submissive? If you just want to be banged against a wall, that's not what I do. You can leave now if that's so." 

And then something changed, much to Seiichi's amusement, Atobe's discomfort and Tezuka's arousal. The way his already dark eyes darkened just a shade more, how they stared intently, deep into Tezuka's own, a subtle drop on his voice colour. And when he spoke again, without looking away, it knocked the air right out of Tezuka's lungs and made him shiver not at all unpleasantly.

"But, no. You won't leave, will you? Because you aren't here in the search of hard sex. You need more. Much more. And deep down, you know that as well. Your body longs to submit, to rely all power to someone else."

He did. He wanted more. He wanted everything those eyes were silently promising him.

"What are you talking about?"

It was Atobe who spoke, after all this time remaining quiet, before turning to Yukimura.

"What is he talking about?"

Sanada looked away, and Tezuka could breath again. Seiichi gave him a soft smile, without any trace of malice or challenge on it.

"There's a world of difference between liking it rough and being submissive. Genichirou is trying to make him think. Liking it rough is one thing. It's purely physical. And even if on some of Sanada's games he uses his strength, that's not what he does generally speaking. Being submissive is another thing. The way Tezuka's body reacted to that display of dominance, even if it was just subtle, shows that it runs deeper than wanting hard sex, it's something almost primal, really. Sanada MAY be able to be his owner — I can hear you thinking Atobe, stop it. You are his husband and that will in no way be affected or doubted. Can I go on? Right. — But, being submissive AND finding a good owner, is way more difficult than signing up a paper and saying yes daddy hit me harder. Despite what some people would think. Which is not wrong, mind you. You do you with your own kinks. Just, not what we're trying to do here."

"Not complaining if you call me Daddy though"

And really, how could it be that Sanada was the one blushing the hardest? Yukimura did appreciate his attempt at humor, though, he knew his husband wasn't particularly good at that. Atobe would have chuckled if he wasn't still extremely wary about the whole situation.

"Alright, so, what do you mean when you say Sanada would be his owner?"

No, Atobe hadn't liked that part one bit. Leaning against Tezuka's arm almost possessively now. He WAS territorial and not fond of sharing. But he had promised he'd try, and here he was.

"It means, when we are in the middle of a session I will be his owner and he'll obey my commands. Of course, though, he'll always have the last call on everything. I will never force him to do anything unwillingly, we'll stop whenever he says so, and if you decide to finish this at any given time we won't try to hold you back. And that's only assuming he accepts me as his owner, of course. Not all dominants are proper owners of every submissive. Each has their own needs, requests, desires and limits. In the end, the submissive is always free, even when owned. Being an owner is a privilege, after all. But we'll talk further about that if you actually decide to go through with this."

They had both been listening attentively. Atobe had to admit that Sanada was every bit as honorable as he remembered, and he did feel like Tezuka would be safe if entrusted to him, even if he still had some qualms about the whole situation.

"You haven't said anything on your position to the request, though."

He said, looking at both men across him.

"If we had any problems with it we would have said so. But for now, it's too early to say if Sanada is what Tezuka needs and if Tezuka is what Sanada looks for in a Submissive. So let's get to know eachother and see where this leads us, shall we?"

Tezuka waited for Atobe to nod before doing so himself, trying not to seem as eager as he truly felt. If Sanada could make him feel like THAT just with an intense glare and a dip in his voice, he could only begin to wonder what it would be like when he got his hands all over his body.

"Once that has been clarified, how about we set up a date? "Treat me to dinner first" and all that. He's a traditionalist as you may remember."

And truly, Atobe had to admit, despite himself, that there was a certain charm in Yukimura's comfortable smile, in Sanada's straight back. If anything, he knew they wouldn't hurt his husband, and that was good for now.

~~~~~~~~

As soon as both guests were gone, leaving Tezuka and Atobe to themselves, Kunimitsu made sure to remind Atobe that he was his in the best of ways, thoroughly. Just in case he had any remaining doubts.

Later, as Tezuka dozed off curled up against him in the huge bed, Atobe would allow himself to remember, just for a moment, black eyes that stared deep into his soul. But the man next to him nuzzled his chest, arm wrapped lightly around his chest, and the subtle heaviness in his heart melted away as sleep started to take over him. Unaware that, a train trip further from there, those black eyes were also thinking of him.

What ever came now, they were all looking forward to their date, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've managed to stress enough how s t r e s s e d Atobe was during all of this. He's trying his best for Tezuka, which doesn't mean he's entirely comfortable with it.


End file.
